


Calling To Him

by Merfilly



Series: Divided by War, United in Violence [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz knows his friends are dead. What of his enemy-lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling To Him

There had been meetings before, even during the war, between factions. Usually, no more than a handful of mechs would be caught in close proximity to the enemy, but there had been rare occasions of cooperation, the most recent having been to turn Unicron aside.

Jazz took advantage of being on his homeworld, being where he could feel the throbbing pulse of those who still walked the landscape, to travel to one of the more commonly used meeting points, away from any officially claimed and held territory. He settled in, making himself defensible, and sent out a coded pulse, one that would either be heard and listened to, or lost in the traffic of other communications, with no one to hear it.

He watched his chronometer pass the time away, giving the intended recipient every chance in his processor by imagining one delay after another. He waited for three complete orns, sending out the signal with that coding only he and the recipient could easily decipher.

At the end of the third orn, Jazz let his helm rest in his hands, the elbow joints planted on his thigh armor, and cycled air noisily.

Not only was he bereft of his Prime, of Prowl, of all his familiar officers and friends save a small few, but his personal crucible, the mech he had known and loved and lost in the build up to the war, had to be lost as well. Jazz had hoped, with so many destroyed and both sides reeling, perhaps they could have come to some understanding, some way of putting Cybertron back together with both sides' survivors helping.

Now he sat, here in the wastelands, seeing his spark mirrored by the dark sky.


End file.
